gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Roberts
"'If i'm going down fighting, at least give me a chance to get my will in order."' -Lawrence O'roberts Like everyone else in the Caribbean, Lawrence will be there for his fellow pirate, whether he wants to or not. Captain of the war frigate, Fortune Mercenary, he is willing to go down with a fight, unless he has a lot of treasure and goods. When he isn't fighting Undead, Navy or EITC, he is playing cards or fishing on the local pier. Don't be alarmed if you see him trying to hide from Beckett's goons, and the Dragons Tribe Guild, in a box in Tortuga. Last seen playing poker in Ratskeller and being tossed in jail for cheating three times. 'Background Story' Born in Southampton into a wealthy family of five, Lawrence always wanted to explore and even live in the New World. At the age of seventeen,while helping his younger brother around their family's warehouse, Lawrence picked a fight with a EITC agent after beating his brother for a bad pair of shoes and was arrested. In return for interfearing with Company personal, he was sent to the Navy acadamy to 'learn proper respect for his elders' After five years in the acadamy, Lawrence deserted after hearing about an arrange marrage between him and the same EITC agent's daughter to make ammends, after what he did to his brother. A week later, he was arreseted for 'accidentally' killing the agent while drunk. He was sent to Rambleshack and marked as a traitor, sentenced to hang the next day. While in jail that night, he met Jack Sparrow and was soon tossed into a stream of events. Rambleshack attacked by Undead, meeting Jolly Roger, and then swimming away from the sinking Grim Reaper. ''After a long and tiresome swim, he arrived at Port Royal and began his journey as a new man: a Pirate. A month passed and he is still being hunted by the EITC for killing the agent. Posters of him are all over the home islands and yet, no one cares to turn him in. From his teachings back in the acadamy, he started his own militant group called Jack's Militia, named after the famed pirate. After a while, word of this caught on and the EITC started after him, so he left his own group to cover his tracks. He then ran into a member of the Rogue Covenant, and signed up. He's been with them ever since and is still on alert. Recently promoted to Veteran in the Guild, led by Blackshark. Promoted to Officer during an Invasion of Tortuga or Port Royal. A while back, he had a so called 'guild war' with two Dragon Guild recriuters at Governer's Swann Mansion during the celebration. After a cliche chase around the mansion grounds, they settled it in a Pirate Vs. Pirate match. Beating them both five to nothing, with some unexpected help from another guild, the Dragon Guild left him alone; at least for the time being. He still thinks they are working with the EITC, along with anyone else he finds suspicious. Today, he is searching for rare or famed weaponry that can even the playing feild against the strongest enemies out there, including Jolly Roger and the EITC. 'Quarrels amoung the guild' "It was a pleasent day in the carribean as an officer in the Rouge Covenant when trouble brewed on Kingshead. Two guild mates were after each other over nonsense, and due to my position, I got invovled. Around high noon, the drama ceased at Fort Dundee on Padres, but only to intense later in the day. By four in the afternoon, the Navy treasure fleet sailed from the southwest near Isla Tormenta. It was Dawn, Bane and Rose from the guild that sailed with me aboard the Fortune Mercenary, and yet only Dawn remained loyal as one by one, we sunk the fleet. During the fighting, I had requested help from the guild, yet none answered the call. My anger finally got the best of me when I had threatened Blackshark, our guild master. He had the guild to support him when the EITC Fleet was about to sail, and as a joke demoted me to member. It was then that i had enough, and left the guild entirely. Dawn made two attempts to bring me back, but I refused saying 'The purpose of a guild was to support each other in times of need and distress. Well, WHERE WAS MINE?' (Not entirely correct but was close) Time had passed when I allowed Rose to come aboard, and that she told me that the demotion was a joke. My anger had gotten the best of me, and realized my folly, so I returned to the Outlaw Shark, the guild's flagship. I apologized the Shark and the others and was readmitted back as a veteran, and by an act of friendship, Shark allowed me to take the ship out. ( I know waht your thinking, sounds cheesy and belongs in the movies. It really did feel like the moives, sailing into the sunset.) By the time of the Tortuga Invasion, we had pulled in two Skull chests and fourteen Royal chests; the best part was that it was a double gold event." -Guild Chest Journal, November 21st, 2010 Click Here to see Lawrence's Journals '''Weapons of Choice': *Witch Hunter Broadsword- weapon of choice *Baneblast Repeater pistol- recently gained pistol from Tormenta *Corsair Cutlass- second weapon of choice *Nautilus Blade-(one of El Patron's lost swords) last resort weapon *Any gunpowder based weapons Rumor is that he is going after the rare or even famed variations of such weapons; especially the Broadsword of the Inquisition and the Skullbone Repeater. Wish him luck. 'Plundering Record': *Behemoth Class War-Galleons: 20+ *Colossus Class War-Galleons: 20+ *Dreadnaught Class War-Frigates:20+ *Juggernaunt Class War Frigate: 5 ( The cannons on the ''Forturne Mercenary'' are 24 pound guns salvaged from their wrecks) *Tyrant Class Treasure ship: 1 (with assists from other ships) *Elite Class Treasure ship: 4 (with assist from guild) *Navy and/or EITC Treasure Ship of the line: 1 (assist from other ships) *Others: 400+ 'Ships Lawrence owned:' *''[[Fortune General|'Fortune General']]''- light galleon, galleon, war galleon (sold to buy Fortune Mercenary) *''[[Sea runner|'Sea runner']]''- light sloop (bought and sold several times) *'[[Fortune Mercenary'|''Fortune Mercenary''']]- (current flagship) * -Ship of the line (whenever it is released to the public) After some horrible experiences with new pirates, Lawrence has written up a list of what to do on his ship: #Repair the ship when the captain says 'start repairs' #DON'T SHOOT UNLESS SHOT APON #Respect the rest of the crew and the captain #Don't ask to drive during a fight #Don't sink the ship if you are driving #Check your mouth before you lose it #Clean the 24's when after a fight #Don't complain if your "request" isn't answered, cause I may be driving at the moment. #Don't steal my rum, my ship or my chests. #Do all of the above, and we'll get along just fine Category:Pirates